Secrets Come From Deeper Feelings
by kygirl101
Summary: It could have passed for a simple crush, but the disapointment he feels every time he looks at the commoner kinda makes that theory as good as crap. Onesided TamaHika, unrequited love. Done for the 1sentence community on LJ.


SECRETS COME FROM DEEPER FEELINGS

**O—Ring**

"What did you—" Tamaki starts, looking up from his English homework in a surprisingly calm disposition, only to be interrupted by the faked forceful voice telling him again, "That's what your name means—ring."

**O—Hero**

There was no flowing cape, no super human strength, no spandex, no duty to save the town, no obnoxious code name—but that really was the only word to describe him.

**O—Memory**

"_The one about to rip up the letter is Hikaru!"_

**O—Box**

Tamaki's inability to properly form thoughts or see every angle of the opportunity didn't seem to hinder his ability to come up with the most creative ideas.

**O—Run**

The rhythmic tap-tap of sneakers on the tile and the panting, huffed, "Hikaru, you forgot your notebook in the club room," takes up his thoughts for the rest of the day.

**O—Hurricane**

'Maybe I should pretend to be scared of thunder like Haruhi...or...no.'

**O—Wings**

"No, Kaoru, Tamaki has to be the angle this time—with those fuzzy contraptions."

**O—Cold**

The temperature has nothing to do with the uncontrollable shiver that runs up and down his spine as two bodies careen off the cliff and into the water below.

**O—Red**

He hates the stupid blush that creeps up his stupid face every time that stupid blond gets the stupid game right.

**O—Drink **

The fact that kissing Kaoru lightly upon the mouth in the middle of club and causing the girls (and a certain piece of eye-candy) to choke on their tea makes him happy that he can invoke at least _ONE_ reaction from his "lord".

**O—Midnight**

It's a skill to change sheets (so as to hide incriminating evidence) at twelve in the morning—without waking Kaoru, too.

**O—Temptation**

"Could someone help me out of this dress," the blond Suoh whines and the dressing room door is slammed as the red head flushed the same color as the hearts on the other boy's boxers.

**O—View**

The only reason he stays in the guest's room in Karuizawa—claiming he's fixing the windows/arranging the flowers—is to stare out of the glass at the blond who was fixing the fence.

**O—Music**

And since its Tamaki playing the piano that they're loosing to later, he almost doesn't hear his little brother's shout or the crash of the vase he'd spent so long arranging.

**O—Silk**

'Any shirt I make now a-days is for tall, blond French-men,' Hikaru thought mutinously, crumpling yet another design sheet from the pad, 'and they all look better OFF the model.'

**O—Cover**

Luckily for him, however, the dustcover of that particular sketch book uses a Cinderella spin-off with a large silver pumpkin carriage on it, so Kaoru never goes near it.

**O—Promise**

"I'll die before I ever confess my love for some who I know I can't have," Kaoru confesses to him, and all Hikaru can do is nod mutely.

**O—Dream**

And the next morning the elder twin is rudely awoken from lethargic visions of milky white pectorals and barely clothed backsides by the rough jerking of his sheets from under his body, only to look up and see his younger brother smiling down at him and holding a bundle of messy bed cloths.

**O—Candle**

"Guess we can't share everything," the younger snipes at his big brother, and the flame that is Hikaru's heart flickers at the though before Kaoru adds, "Which means _you're_ taking it from the maids when they complain about the laundry load."

**O—Talent**

Tamaki's way with words is not to be outdone, or overused by anyone but himself.

**O—Silence**

'Tell him,' the internal voice (the one that would talk using Kaoru's voice) shouted as Tamaki lingers—alone—after club, only to be combated by the calmer voice that spoke like Haruhi saying, 'Tell what, exactly?'

**O—Journey**

Tamaki forged trailed through mean words, splashed through streams of tears, climbed mountainous barriers, slept in cold uncertainty and battled against elemental emotions, but he was now firmly within the secret world he's tried so hard to enter.

**O—Fire**

Hikaru would have gone after Haruhi eventually during the thunder store, but the angry way that Tamaki shouted at him over the phone sparked the action sooner.

**O—Strength**

'_I...can't,_' Hikaru feels, but his voice is in perfect, convincing sync with Kaoru's when they recite, "Mi'lord is too stupid of an idiot to love."

**O—Mask**

It's tiring to keep up this facade, but the thought of the inevitable rejection is enough to keep the mask of indifference firmly in place.

**O—Ice**

Shallow people who cared for appearances only could freeze at the sight of Ritsu Kasanoda's face, but others froze at the sight of the usually frivolous blond being reduced to a robot.

**O—Fall**

Hikaru's heart is just as subject to the ups and downs of Tamaki's mood as the actual blond, and he hates that.

**O—Forgotten**

Since none of them really come from happy/together/whole/nice families, Hikaru (and Kaoru, and Kyouya, and Hunny, and Mori and even Haruhi) take it upon themselves to make Tamaki forget about his, a favor he returns.

**O—Dance**

Weaving through the girls, ladies and women at the Ouran fair takes more skill than let on, but it is such a graceful display that amber eyes cannot avert themselves.

**O—Body**

He does not trust the woman whose aura speaks more about her personality than her perfect figure and flawless face.

**O—Sacred**

And he doesn't like her for sticking her fingers into Tamaki's chest and toying with his heart (and the Host Club) either.

**O—Farewells**

It almost hurts more that Tamaki's leaving without saying goodbye, rather than just leaving.

**O—World**

It hurts, wrenches, rattles the gates of a fragile place within him and shakes the earth so violently that even Tamaki and Haruhi are retrieved, Hikaru's not sure if his world (the one the blond forced his way into) will ever be the same.

**O—Formal**

Appearances aside, there is an embrace at the beach shore, and the salty water soaks everyone's clothing just as thoroughly as the two swimmers by the end.

**O—Fever**

Later, as the festival is drawing to an end, Tamaki is dragging Hikaru towards a more secluded corner of the court yard by his good arm and remarking bluntly after seeing his flushed face and uncomfortable disposition, "Are you feeling sick, Hikaru?"

**O—Laugh**

His face does feel hot, but not for the reason Tamaki is thinking and the older twin forces out a wheezy, fake-sounding giggle.

**O—Lies**

"Ha-ha, how do you know I'm not Kaoru, mi'lord?"

**O—Forever**

The blond Suoh's semi-worried expression breaks into a grin, "You're not—I can tell you two apart now; I have been for a while now, I think."

**O—Overwhelmed**

Perhaps he's not as concerned about this discovery as he should be, but the general fact that they're conversing in solitude was playing tricks on Hikaru's brain.

**O—Whisper**

Tamaki took a breath and exhaled sadly, quietly adding, "I'm sorry, Hikaru; are you mad at me?"

**O—Wait**

It takes a moment for him to realize that he's referring to the issue with Éclair Tonnere, during which time many, _many_ unspoken feelings weighs in the quiet.

**O—Talk**

_Tellhimtellhimtellhimtellhimtellhimyouidiot_, Haruhi and Kaoru are shouting in unison, and Hikaru snaps, "NO," out loud.

**O—Search**

Tamaki is clearly taken aback, but he seems pleased while Hikaru flushes and feels his self disappointment welling up as he searches his King's face for a hint of the response he's to get.

**O—Hope**

"I love..." a bird with barbed wings rockets around the inside of Hikaru's stomach, "I love your honesty; thank you, Hikaru."

**O—Eclipse**

A Full head of blond hair obscures a mortified, hurt, angry, and dejected look on Hikaru's face as he's enveloped in a tight, warm and all too-short hug.

**O—Gravity**

He allows himself to lean into the embrace for a second, only to see the ground rush up sickeningly when the blond moves away, and he hears the concered, "OHMIGAWD—Hikaru, are you sure you're not sick!??!?"

**O—Highway**

Messages aren't properly networking their way through his brain and everything seems garbled like the sounds of zooming cars.

**O—Unknown**

"Yeah, I'm fine—just tired," he supplied, not knowing if the Suoh would buy it,

**O—Lock**

And just like that, the battered, busted, broken, hurt, dented world that had been unlocked was encoded with a harder code to break, and the tears were unhinged (after Tamaki had turned his back to apologize to Mori, luckily.)

**O—Breath**

Hikaru's lungs don't want to cooperate as he hides in the deserted hallways of Ouran, but he finds that if forced, every breath seems to be one of acceptance and makes it hurt a little less.


End file.
